Love Never Dies
by Ardra
Summary: I loved him more than life itself, but it would seem that the only way we would be together would be in death. 1x2 Yaoi, sap, angst, Character Death


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you may recognize here. None of the names and none of the characters.

**Discription**: I loved him more than life itself, but it would seem that the only way we would be together would be in death.

**Pairing**: implied 1x2

**Warnings**: Yaoi, sap, angst, Character Death

Rating: NC 17

I just wanted to do this short story for some fun. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Love Dies**

By: Ardra

I loved him. I loved him more than life itself, but it would seem that the only way we would be together would be in death. He was everything to me. He was my Angel. He was the one I was sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but sadly, it could never be. He was the son of a Duke, and I was just a simple Blacksmith. It probably didn't help that we both were guys, too. He was so beautiful. Anyone who looked at him would be captured by how beautiful he was. A perfect lithe body, a heart shapped face adorned with twin Amathyst orbs that peeked out of chestnut fringe that was too short to be contained in the two foot long braid that was always trailing down his back. He was perfect. He had perfect manners, was always smiling and never seemed to be down about anything. I remember him from when we were kids, I never knew that little friendship would turn into something more between us.

One day, he came to visit me, just to see me. We talked for hours in my room. We laughed, we joked, we remembered old times, and it somehow ended with us kissing, which lead to us moving further and further into our forbidden love. He was so beauitiful in the throws of passion. His face flushed, his eyes looking at me, like he could read my every thought and moved his body to accomidate to me and himself. The way he moaned my name when I hit that spot inside of him. It was all perfect. We were able to keep it a secret for years until the day came that his father wanted him to marry a woman he had picked out for my Angle.

I remember when he come to me crying. He didn't want to marry her. He wanted to be with me, but our union was forbidden. I wish I could say that I saw it coming, but I didn't. I should've known the last time he came to me, pleading with me to go with him to another village to start a new life together, but I was too afraid. I was a coward. I did not love him enough to leave home. Duo saw that and I am sure he was devistated by my decision to stay where I was for the next day, his body washed up on the beach two miles from home. My angle had tried to fly and thrown himself off a cliff. It was a devistating blow to me. He was gone. My perfect angel was gone from this world forever. Never again would I see that beautiful face. Never again would I hear that beautiful voice, I would never be able to hold him, hug him, kiss him, nothing ever again. His parents were baffled by his suicide, they didn't know what to do but I did. I had to join him, I just had to.

My work was suffering with him gone, just like I was. The metal didn't ever seem to mold right like it did before, it was like there was something missing. I knew what it was. I was missing my angel. I don't remember when I did it, but I marched myself to his parent's place and told them everything. I was to blame for the death of their only child, of my angle. His mother was devistated, his Father was beyond angry. I barely had time to run from the premasis. I ran as fast as I could, pass the blacksmith's cabin, and anything else in the village as the angry voices of the villagers chased me. I ran to the cliff my angle tried to fly from and stood there. I debated throwing myself from it like he had, but before I could make my decision I was pulled from the edge by a man who's face I could not remember. I was a coward once again. I couldn't even join my angle properly.

The fists and kicks didn't hurt as much as my heart did. Not even when my angle's father grabbed a brick and started using it to punch where ever he could on me. I barely felt the blows, they were nothing. I could feel bones cracking but the pain didn't register. The last thing I remembered before the blackness was watching his father with one eye raise the brick over his head then slam it into the already cracked shell that used to be my skull.

The blackness was comforting to me, I felt nothing, it was like I was nothing until I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw myself, my body, be hit again and again with rocks and bricks, even though I was long dead. I couldn't watch much more of it and turned away, looking around at the sight of the village. It all looked the same to me, but I didn't understand why I couldn't see my angle. Slowly, I moved to the edge of the cliff and looked down it. Nothing. My angle wasn't there either. I felt something brush against my calf and turned a little to see I had a black cape wrapped around my shoulders, the hood laying flat against my back. I chose to ignore it for now as I went to look for my angle. I kept the hood of my cloak up to hide the wounds I had recieved from the living and searched the whole village.

Days... Months... Years... Decades... Milleniums passed and I never did find my angel. I couldn't understand why I couldn't find him until I came across a bright aura. I learned that auras like that either meant another soul like me, or it was a human who possessed unique abilities to see us, the dead. I followed it and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. There he was. My Angel. He was following the aura coming from a young man who was hiding behind a dumpster in the alley way of a large building.

"Duo?" I called tentively, hoping that it was him.

Sure enough, my Angel turned to me and looked at me, eyes wide with surprise.

"Heero." he breathed.

The next thing I knew, I had him in my arms, hugging him tightly. He was still so beautiful. He pushed down the hood of my cloak and looked at my face in stunned horror.

"Heero." he murmured softly, brushing his hand over the never healing wounds before he hugged me again.

He brought me to that lithe chest of his, my arms fit around him perfectly like it always had been. I finally had him for myself and for all eternity. This time, I wasn't going to be a coward. I was going to do what ever it took to keep my love with me. I loved him more than life itself, but it would seem that the only way we would be together would be in death and in death we shall remain with eachother.

* * *

**The End**

Short, yes, but this is a story I made up a long time ago and just now found again. I think it's pretty good for a 15 year old who just found out about yaoi a month before writing this. Now that I'm much older than 15, I see a lot of mistakes I had made, but I am posting this story as it was just to give a little taste to how I used to write. I hope you all enjoied it.

~Ardra


End file.
